Primera Cita
by Morthe
Summary: El plan era sencillo; ir, recogerlo y pasar una velada inolvidable. Nada podría salir mal ¿Verdad? … ¿VERDAD? *Universo alterno*, *TurquiaxJapon*


**Primera Cita**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **TurquiaxJapón / SadiqxKiku

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno ; Yaoi (ChicoxChico).

* * *

Si tuviese que describir como se sentía en ese momento, probablemente respondería "Como un salmón ahumado" y posiblemente no estaría muy lejos de la realidad. De hecho, si lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento, quizás se asemejaba más a un helado. Sí... eso encajaba mejor, su cerebro debería de estar derritiéndose para pensar tantas estupideces juntas. ¡Pero demonios!, el calor realmente le estaba afectando.

Caminaba en medio de la calle con ese sol abrasador sobre su cabeza, se desajustó la corbata y con un pañuelo se secó el sudor de su frente, se sentía asfixiado. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría vestir un traje en ese día tan caluroso? Ah por supuesto, a él. Bufó molesto e intentó usar su mano como una visera, era tan injusto, ¿Porque tenía que hacer tanto calor justo ese día? Ayer estuvo lloviendo todo el bendito día y el hombre del clima dijo que hoy sería un día nublado y seco, entonces, ¿Cómo explicaba ese infierno en la tierra? Maldijo al clima y a las predicciones tan inexactas de los noticieros, pero sobre todo, maldijo su mala suerte.

Volvió a limpiarse la frente con el pañuelo ya empapado, pero no pudo evitar que un par de gotas resbalaran y humedecieran su camisa. Él estaba acostumbrado a los climas calurosos, por nada era originario de Turquía, pero esta situación se le antojaba más que insoportable. Miró a sus costados y no se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie a su alrededor, realmente debía parecer un loco caminando por las calles en la hora punta. Se desajustó aun más la corbata y se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa, quizás un pequeño descanso no le vendría mal. Miró el elegante reloj que tenía en la pulsera, este marcaba las 1.25 pm. Suspiró y apuró el paso, se le hacía tarde.

Un par de cuadras y 15 minutos después llegó a su primer destino. Sadiq entró en la tienda y casi lloró al sentir el aire acondicionado acariciar su rostro, el cambio de clima le hizo bien, estaba seguro que si hubiese permanecido unos minutos más bajo ese intenso sol habría colapsado.

Respiró aliviado y miró discretamente a su alrededor, por todos lados se podía apreciar un sin fin de flores en todas las formas y colores imaginables. Cerca de la entrada, en el mostrador, una señorita le miraba entre sorprendida y alegre, seguramente él era el primer cliente en mucho tiempo.

- Buenas tardes señor, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

- Buenas. Quiero un ramo de flores. ¡El más grande que tenga!

- Entiendo - La mujer sonrió afable - ¿Qué clase de flores le gustaría?

Sadiq pensó por un momento, no estaba seguro de que tipo de flores le gustaban a Kiku. Siempre había la opción de comprar rosas, pero eso le sonaba demasiado cliché y él quería que fuese algo más especial. Quizás podría pedir algo oriental, pero ¿Qué clase de flores eran orientales? No tenía ni idea. Barajeó la opción de dejar que la muchacha escogiese, pero desechó la idea casi de inmediato, no sería correcto. Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor y un nombre se le vino a la cabeza, de hecho, era el único que conocía.

- Deme tulipanes.

- Buena elección. Espéreme un momento por favor.

Sadiq asintió y observó como la mujer seleccionaba diferentes tulipanes de uno de los recipientes y les cortaba los tallos cuidadosamente, luego, los juntaba todos sobre un papel colorido y los ordenaba de tal modo que se viesen armoniosos. No cabía duda que la mujer sabía lo que hacía, pero para Sadiq los movimientos de esta se les antojaba demasiado lentos, miró su reloj y confirmó angustiado que faltaba poco tiempo.

Un suspiro aliviado salió de sus labios cuando la mujer le entregó el ramo de tulipanes unos minutos después, pagó y salió apresuradamente de la tienda. Antes de alejarse escuchó brevemente el "buena suerte" que le gritó la mujer, sonrió y estuvo tentado a volverse y agradecerle pero la conciencia de la hora y el sol que nuevamente le calentaba la cabeza le hicieron olvidarse rápidamente de la idea.

El calor amainó poco tiempo después, pero contradictoriamente a lo que se podría pensar eso fue principalmente una desventaja. Era increíble ver como las calles que antes se encontraban tan vacías ahora rebosaban de gente, pero en cierta forma no era de extrañarse, ya que se acercaba al barrio chino, uno de los sectores más poblados de la ciudad.

Sadiq se abrió camino a empujones, estaba apurado, pero parecía que eso a la gente no le importaba, un sin número de vendedores ambulantes, niños y ancianas que leían el futuro se le atravesaban cada dos por tres, era desesperante. Al principio intentó apartarlos con cordialidad pero a medida que se retrasaba y su paciencia llegaba al límite, terminó por dar empeñones y miradas furiosas a quienes intentaran acercársele. Todo hubiese sido tan fácil si hubiese llevado el jodido carro consigo, pero para su mala suerte a su "queridísimo" sobrino se le ocurrió la gran idea de desaparecerse con él justo ese día, maldijo al griego por lo bajo.

Miró su reloj por enésima vez, este marcaba las 2.05 pm. Una oleada de pánico se apodero de él, ahora mismo no importaba los buenos modales ni que lo tomaran por un loco colérico, lo importante era llegar. Con ese pensamiento cogió impulso y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. La gente pasaba a su costado como manchas multicolores, pero realmente no les prestaba demasiada atención, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar con una ¿mujer? al voltear una de las esquina.

- Disculpe señora

Se levantó del suelo y se apresuró a coger el ramo de tulipanes antes de que la gente a su alrededor los pisara. Empezó a alejarse del lugar, pero un fuerte golpe en su nuca le detuvo. Una naranja rodó por el pavimento.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa? – volteó colérico

- No, ¡A ti que te sucede!, al menos deberías de pedir disculpas, aru.

- Pero ya se las he pedido señora.

- ¿A quién llamas señora? – la persona en frente explotó colérica – ¿Es que no ves que soy un hombre?

Sadiq miró confundido, la persona en frente suyo era mucho más baja que él, su contextura era delgada y tenía el cabello recogido en un cola baja. En efecto, era un hombre, pero a simple vista se podría decir lo contrario.

- Eh, yo…

- Y ¿Cómo piensas pagarme por los daños? – dijo el muchacho señalando un montón de verduras y frutas que se encontraban dispersas a lo largo de la calle.

- ¡Maldición! No tengo tiempo para esto – Miró su reloj angustiado – ¡Aquí tienes! – le tiró un par de billetes y presuroso siguió su camino.

Pudo escuchar los reclamos del hombre a lo lejos pero no le prestó atención, aun le faltaba la mitad del camino por recorrer.

A medida que avanzaba, fue dejando atrás las concurridas calles y se adentró en la zona residencial, por así decirlo. Los edificios se hicieron menos altos y ostentosos, las tiendas más breves y las calles menos concurridas. Sadiq disminuyó el ritmo y se detuvo en una fuente cercana, estaba exhausto. Cogió un poco de agua con las manos y se las llevó al rostro, en el reflejo, su apariencia era lamentable. Maldijo por lo bajo, intentó ordenar su ropa lo mejor que pudo pero aun faltaba un tramo por recorrer y el tiempo apremiaba, no tenía sentido arreglarse demasiado en ese mismo instante. Se dio una última mirada y continuó su camino.

Conocía a Kiku por poco más de un año. Él, era compañero de universidad de su sobrino Heracles y en una de sus tantas visitas esporádicas pudo conocerle. Al principio, la clara diferencia de edad y el hecho de que ambos fuesen hombres realmente le dificultaron el acercamiento. Sadiq no tenía prejuicios ni escrúpulos en ese aspecto, pero Kiku, al ser descendiente de una familia japonesa, era muy conservador y reservado. Un año y varios intentos fallidos por su parte fueron necesarios antes de que Kiku aceptase salir con él. Sadiq podría jurar que escucho ángeles cantando el momento en el que se entero de su decisión, pero ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente y con todo lo anteriormente sucedido, bien pudieron haber sido demonios burlándose de él. Si, esto podría tener sentido.

Sadiq agachó su cabeza y respiró agitado, el camino había sido difícil y agotador pero lo realmente complicado estaba a punto de venir. Kiku, como buen oriental, solo había impuesto una condición antes de aceptar salir con él. Al principio, creyó que estaba bromeando, pero la seriedad en aquellos ojos negros le dijo todo lo contrario, tendría que pedirle permiso a su familia. Sadiq pensó en ese entonces que sería bastante difícil, pero ahora y considerando los hechos, bien podría ser más que imposible.

Suspiró rememorando todo lo que había pasado para llegar a ese punto. Se encontraba parado justo al frente de un modesto restaurante chino, un gran letrero sobre la entrada rezaba "Dragón Rojo" y debajo de este, un pequeño cartel decía "Abierto". Sadiq se tomó un tiempo para despejar su mente, dejó los maltratados tulipanes a un lado e intentó ordenar su apariencia lo mejor que pudo. Sacó un pequeño peine de su bolsillo y arregló su cabello, sacudió sus ropas y limpió sus zapatos. No se encontraba presentable, pero esperaba que al menos lo encontrasen aceptable. Miró por última vez su reloj, este marcaba las 2.30 pm. "Perfecto", pensó, estaba atrasado por 30 minutos, vaya primera impresión que causaría. Tomó aire, preparó su mejor sonrisa y llenándose de valor se adentró en el edificio.

El restaurante era tan modesto dentro como por fuera, aunque acogedor. Las sillas y mesas eran de color rojo mientras que los manteles eran de un color dorado, las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y había típicos faroles chinos colgados del techo. Todo estaba dispuesto de tal forma que resultaba armonioso y adecuado para el lugar.

Sobre la puerta, una pequeña campanilla alertó su llegada. Unos momentos después, una bonita mujer salió por detrás de unos biombos y le sonrió afable. Usaba un vestido rosa con volantes en la parte inferior y en sus mangas, sus ojos eran castaños y unas pequeñas flores rojas adornaban su cabello, también castaño.

- Buenas tardes señor – hizo una breve reverencia - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

La muchacha sonrió y miró curiosa el ramo que tenía en sus manos, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Sadiq se lamentó el no haber tirado esas flores a la basura antes de ingresar, su estado era deplorable.

El incomodo momento fue roto por unos sonidos que venían del exterior, las campanilla volvió a sonar y dos personas aparecieron en la puerta.

- Ya te eh dicho que no me asustes asi, aru.

- Es que venias tan molesto que no pude evitarlo, daze.

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy molesto!, un idiota vino y…

Silencio. Sadiq observó a ambas personas en la entrada, al segundo no lo conocía pero algo en la apariencia del primero se le hizo familiar. De pronto palideció, mierda, ya lo recordaba.

- ¡Tú! – Yao se acercó molesto – espero que hayas venido a disculparte, aru.

- Y-yo, lo siento. No fue mi intención el…

- ¡Por tu culpa tuve que regresar a comprar todo de nuevo y gasté el doble de mi dinero!

- Pero estoy seguro de haberte pagado los daños.

- ¡Me tiraste dos dólares a la cara! - Yao sacó dos arrugados billetes y se los mostró – con esto no puedo comprar ni la tercera parte de todo eso, aru.

- No fue mi intención, tenía prisa y…

- ¡Eso no te da derecho a atropellarme!, aru.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – un joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color se asomó por detrás de los biombos - están haciendo demasiado ruido.

- No estoy segura – le susurró la mujer – parece que ese hombre le hizo algo a Yao.

- Oye tu, discúlpate con Yao – intervino el muchacho con el extraño rulo flotante - es lo menos que puedes hacer, daze.

- Pero si ya me eh disculpado como tres veces.

- Incluso me llamó señora… - lloriqueó Yao.

- ¿Qué tú que?

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Sadiq – fue un maldito error, yo solo vine aquí porque…

- ¡No te atrevas maldecir en mi casa! – gritó colérico Yao - Im Yong Soo sácalo de aquí, aru.

- Ya oíste, daze – el muchacho se acercó a él y le cogió de un brazo.

- Traeré las bombas – alguien gritó por detrás.

- Ten cuidado hermano.

- No te acerques, Mei.

- Pero yo…

- ¡Quita tus manos! - Sadiq se soltó del agarre – ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?, yo solo vine aquí para ver a Kiku.

Todo se hizo silencio, los cuatro hermanos miraron fijamente a Sadiq, esperando una explicación.

Sadiq suspiró exasperado, definitivamente eso no estaba planeado, ¿Cómo rayos se las arreglaría ahora?, por sus miradas podría adivinar que no solo le prohibirían acercarse a Kiku, lo más probables es que le echasen a patadas apenas dijera lo que tenía pensado, ¿Qué hacer?.

Ordenó sus ideas y se dispuso a hablar, no quedaba de otra.

- Vine a pedirles su consentimiento. Yo...

- ¡Sadiq-san!

Un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos cafés se asomó por la puerta de entrada, respiraba agitado. Al verlo, Sadiq no pudo hacer más que se sentirse aliviado. Quizás, no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

Hola a todos! Aquí vuelvo yo con otra historia de mi pareja favorita :D … muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado!

Seguramente se estarán preguntando ¿Ahí acaba? jeje, la verdad esta historia estaba pensada como una de un solo capítulo, corta y sencilla, pero a medida que escribía se me vinieron muchas cosas a la cabeza y al final termino siendo así de larga y como no podía alargarla más la termine con un final abierto, perdón! No me maten! … estaba pensando en continuarla, aunque no estoy muy segura :S, quizás un par de capítulos más, pero… no seee xD jajaja, depende de ustedes, si les gustó me dicen y con gusto la continúo.

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


End file.
